Assassin's Pleasure
by NobleFarron
Summary: When Altair gets hurt, who is going to comfort him? Malik of course! Malik/Altair AU Yaoi Slash OOC


He watched the blood run freely down his arm

He watched the blood run freely down his arm. The tiny rivers seemed to never stop. All he could hear was the slow dripping of the blood, as it made a puddle beneath him. It seemed to go faster every second; soon he would be out of blood. Altair just didn't care anymore. "All of these betrayals, death shall be an embrace I welcome." He closed his eyes and entered the dream land.

While walking down an abandoned street in Jerusalem Malik thought of his life. He still couldn't believe his luck, his arm was still there. Yet his brother was dead. All because of that cocky, idiotic, self righteous, handsome bastard. "Handsome? What has become of my mind?"

As he mused on this, he heard a slow dripping then a dull thump. "What is this?" He started to walk towards the sound when he saw a familiar outfit. "Altair!!" When he heard no answer he took a step forward to only see the puddle around Altair and his outfit turning red. "Altair!! Hang on!!" He picked up Altair and rushed off to the bureau.

Assassin's Bureau

Once they got to the bureau, Malik laid Altair down and stripped him of clothes and weapons. "Where is he bleeding from? It looks like his arm, but…." As he continued to search for the injury, Altair was starting to come to.

"Malik? Leave me be." Altair tilted his head so that he could see Malik's eyes. What he saw confused him.

"Leave you be? No. I shall not do that." Malik's eyes were filled with hate and lust? "Now lay still, we do not want you to bleed to death."

As he continued to search for the wound until Altair spoke again.

"It is on my right shoulder blade. An axe got through my guard." He turned his head away from Malik as he quickly cleaned the wound. Altair let out a low hiss when he used the salve all assassins had.

"This is pretty deep my friend, what happened?" Altair hesitated, wondering if he should tell of his almost suicide.

"I was listening to a conversation of my targets right hand man. After they where done, I started to walk away…." He hissed again when the salve went into the deepest part of his wound.

"Then what happened?"

"They caught on that I was listening in on them. So we battled, I killed them. Yet when I was climbing the wall, an axe was thrown at me. It was the axe I saw from the informer." Malik frowned at this. Betrayal is something that the brotherhood does not welcome. He quickly dressed the wound and propped Altair up on the pillow pile.

"Rest now my friend, we will soon find out why you were attacked."

Altair nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Next Morning

Altair opened his eyes when he heard some one talking to Malik. He quickly sat up and looked around at his settings.

'I'm at the Jerusalem Bureau. I was attacked and wounded, almost committed suicide.' Altair got up and walked into the room that Malik was in. 'By the looks of it, novices. Here for their first or second mission.'

Malik looked at the door way when he heard these almost non existent footsteps.

"Altair?! What are you doing up? You should be resting!!" He rushed over to Altair, to lead him back to his makeshift bed. Altair quickly dodged this, but Malik grabbed him by his wounded shoulder. When that hit his shoulder, Altair let out a gasp of pain.

With that moment of weakness, Malik grabbed, dragged and laid Altair back into his bed. The Novices were just staring at the two of them.

"Umm, sir. Should you be doing that?" The shorter of the two asked. Malik raised his head and looked at them.

"Yes, I should. Anything to keep Altair down." Altair just grunted as the heavier man sat on his stomach. The taller of the two novices gasped.

"Altair? As in 'Altair Ibn La-Ahad'?" Altair just grunted when he heard his name. Malik grinned and nodded at the two novices, scaring them even more. 'What is the greatest assassin ever, doing here injured?' That was there exact thoughts.

"Now, go extract information about your target!!" They quickly nodded, and exited through the roof entrance.

"Hmm, seems we are alone now Altair." He grinned, but his grin quickly faded when he saw that Altair's wound had reopened.

"Tsk. You should have stayed down Altair."

"I do not need to rest, Malik." Altair didn't recognize his tone of voice. Having Malik on top of him, was doing something to him. All of a sudden, he felt a light caress on his chest. Altair quickly looked down to see Malik's hand resting there. He saw the hand twitch, then trace an invisible path down his body.

"Malik…What are you doing?"

"Altair…just be quiet for once." The hand slowly made it's decent down to the hem of Altair's pants, then stopped. Though Altair had no idea what was happening, he was enjoying it. The soft caress had him, hard and wanting more. When Malik felt a force pushing up on his nether regions, all he did was smile.

"Well, seems you are enjoying it as much as I am. Since we didn't start out right….I am going to fix that right now!" With that, he leaned downed and roughly kissed Altair. To say he was socked would have been absurd. Altair was actually was waiting for this. When a probing tongue pushed against his lips, he gladly opened them. A battle for dominance soon followed. Malik won, and Altair was okay with it. They soon had to break apart to breathe. Altair was panting and had on a strawberry blush. Malik just laughed.

"Let's move this somewhere more, appropriate." He tugged Altair up and shut the entrance to the bureau. With the door shut, he then led Altair into his bedroom.

"Why didn't you bring me here when I was injured?"

"Simple, I didn't want you to bleed out onto my white sheets." Altair just glared at him.

"Now, now. No need to get mad at me. Don't you want to finish this?" Malik then roughly grabbed Altair's staining erection.

"You bastard." He barely hissed that out when he moaned from the sheer pleasure of Malik's touch. Before he knew it, he and Malik were stripped to nothing. When he saw how well built Malik was and how lean he was, he shied away.

"No need to do that, your beautiful" He strode over to Altair pulled him against his own body. "Would you like to finish this?" he said as he stroked Altair's hard manhood.

"Yes" That was all he said before he was laid down face first on the bed, careful of Altair's injury. He heard shuffling around until he felt the bed shift under Malik's weight.

"This will feel cold, but bear with me Altair. It will feel good in the end." Then a slick, cold finger was pushed into Altair's entrance. He groaned as the finger probed around and then yelped when a second finger joined the first. Just as it seemed it couldn't get anymore unpleasant, a jolt a pleasure ran up his spine.

"Malik!" Malik smiled as he found what he was looking for. A final finger joined the two, as Malik finished stretching Altair. He pulled the fingers out and smiled at Altair's groan. Taking the cold substance and lubing his own manhood. He hissed at the cold as it hit his burning hot skin.

"You sure you want to do this?" He wanted to make sure the Assassin wouldn't kill after this was all over. A moment of hesitation followed before Altair answered.

"Yes, I am sure. Now get on with it!!" Malik smiled at Altair, he then slowly thrusted into Altair's tight passage. He groaned at the warmth surrounding his manhood. Altair hissed as his entrance was stretched far beyond it's normal size.

"God, Altair. Your so frickin tight…" As he let Altair adjust to his size, Altair moaned as he felt Malik brush that spot inside of him. Once Malik felt the nudge form Altair he started to thrust into the younger body. Altair's world was set onto fire as the blinding pleasure raced up and down his spine. Malik started to build up a faster pace when he placed his hand on Altair's weeping erection and started to stroke it. Moans and Groans could be heard form the outside of the room.

Soon the pleasure became too much for Altair as he came hard onto the white bed sheets. "MALIK!!" Seeing Altair come and hearing him shout his name in blind pleasure sent him right over the edge. With a grunt, he emptied his seed into Altair and slumped down onto the bed. He gently pulled out of Altair and pulled a sheet onto them.

"Now how are you feeling Altair?" Altair just grunted and did something he has not done in ages. He snuggled up to Malik and fell asleep. Malik smiled at the assassin before him and simply fell asleep himself.

The two young assassin's just returned to tell Malik about the information they had collected. That was an hour ago. They are now sitting outside of the bureau with blushes adorning their faces.

"Maybe we should have waited a little longer?" The other nodded as he thought about the moans and groans he heard coming from Malik and Altair.

"I am traumatized for life now. Want to go get some food?"

"Sure why not?" So they left the bureau leaving two satisfied Assassin's behind them

The end.


End file.
